


The Benefactor

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Citadel, Jealous turian, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Nightclub, Normandy-SR2, Oc is a troll, Quarians, criminals, omega - Freeform, private terminal messages, shepard thinks oc is sketchy, varren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Shepard doesn't know how to feel about his new mysterious benefactor.  Joker just tells him not to think about it and accept whatever his shadow sugar daddy sends him.





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard:

 

  I heard through the grapevine about your actions on Eden Prime.  Good Job kicked robo ass out there.  You do not know me, but I would like to extend a bit of charity for your hunt of the rouge spectre.  I am having a set of 3 custom pistols delivered to the spectre office for you.  I have done it before for Nihlus on many occasions and it is the least I could do for you for trying to save my friend.  I will be in contact again soon Shepard.  May the stars light your turbulent path.

 

A Benefactor

 

Shepard:

 

  Feros must have been tough on you.  Seeing all those humans controlled by a murder plant controlling a green Asari.  I pray her biotics are not poisonous now.  I hope the guns came in handy against the geth.  They are truly amazing and I wish fear had not pushed them away all those years ago.  Anyway, if you land on the Citadel anytime soon I got something special waiting for you with one of my good friends.  All you need to do is enter the Consort’s Chambers.  My contact knows you are coming.  Stay clear of mind.

   

A Benefactor

 

Shepard:

 

  An Asari scholar barely out of adolescence?  My my commander you sure know how to pick them.  She is a very smart one I’ll give you that.  Ms.T’Soni has a bright future before her and I believe that you are going to be the catalyst.  I hope Sha’Ira’s words were helpful to you and your journey.  I asked her to give you advice along with those prototype biotic amps.  They are suppose to be more comfortable and easier to manage.  I would not know if they worked well since I am not a biotic. Stay sharp.      

 

A Benefactor

 

Shepard:

  

  You must have froze your ass of out there commander.  Noveria is no joke when it comes to ice and overall unpleasantness.  I have done a lot of work from there and I hated every minute of my time on that block of Ice.  I’m glad my contact caught you before you left for the labs.  Those suits should have helped stave off the cold more than your current gear.  Do not worry about that Rachni queen I had some people smuggle her to a planet outside of the council's jurisdiction.  Look out for more goodies Shepard.  

 

A Benefactor

 

Shepard:

 

  We all have to make hard decisions in our life.  The best thing you can do for yourself is move on.  I can not say I am upset that your volatile and occasionally racist friend is gone, but I am happy that krogan of yours still breathes.  I took the liberty of sending you the location of a weapon’s cache on the citadel.  Maybe a new shotgun and sniper rifle will cheer up your teammates a bit.  I made sure the rifle would be able to sync up with Vakarian’s visor.  I will be in touch soon.

 

A Benefactor

 

Shepard:

 

  Glad you made it off Citadel commander.  The council is losing their shit over that stunt you pulled.  One of my contacts gave your executive officer a box containing speciality ammo.  It is mainly cryo and incendiary, but I also gave you a good amount of my personal stash of Thresher maw acid rounds.  THEY ARE HIGHLY TOXIC!  I do not recommend practicing with them.  The best use would be large organics and synthetics that take some time to take down.  One bullet puts them on their ass.  Give them hell Shepard,  we are counting on you.  

 

A Benefactor

 

Shepard:

 

  Holy shit you actually saved the Citadel.  Those assholes on the counce do not know just how easily they could have fucked us all over.  I do believe you deserve a few drinks commander.  Head to Chora’s Den and tell them Noel sent you.  The bartenders will put whatever you and your crew want on my tab.  Yes Noel is my name and that is all you should probably ever know about me other than my kind gift giving ways.  Maybe we will meet one day, but for now let us keep some mystery to our liaison.

 

A Benefactor

 

Shepard:

 

  Did you seriously try to look me up in the C-sect database?  Oh honey, no.  They never have and never will gain anything on me.  I am to fucking thorough for that.  Are you that desperate to meet me in person?  I suppose I could meet you if you really want to.  You are a spectre and all.  How about we meet at Flux tonight?  I have been meaning to try that place out.  I will approach you so do not worry about finding me.  Bring your Krogan and Asari.  I have a few gifts to give.

 

A Benefactor

 

  John Shepard was nervous as he sat beside Liara and Wrex in the pulsating club.  The mysterious benefactor had given his team an edge in their fights that definitely made the entire mission a lot smoother.  His curiosity was killing him and now he finally gets to put a name to a face.  The lively synth beat washed over them as they waited and their anticipation was growing.

 

“Normally I charge for these little meet and greets, but for the savior of the citadel I will make an exception.”  A voice purred with a synthetic overlay.

 

  Shepard snapped his head around and stared in fascination at the person before him.  A curved yet willowy male Quarian stood before them with his arms crossed and hip jutted out in a casual contrapposto stance.  He moved forward and leaned on the table in front of Shepard. 

 

“Noel, pleased to finally meet you face to face my dear commander.”

 

“You’re a Quarian?”  Wrex gruffed.  “I was expecting a Turian, Hell even another krogan, but never did I think of a damn Quarian.”

 

  Noel laughed cheerfully at his words.

 

“That’s why I like to keep the mysterious vibe going.  It is much better for business.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's back to recruit our favorite assassin and his moody lover.

“What can you tell me about Noel and the arms dealer Xanxus?”  Shepard asks leaning back on the couch casually.” 

 

“Well they’re in love with each other, but dance around it with sexual tension.”  Aria scoffs.  “Noel is over there dancing with some handsy Batarian that signed himself a death warrant from a possessive Turian.  Xanxus is probably conducting business in some back alley with Noel’s surrogate kid and that damn varren of his.  I recommend that you grab Xanxus first in order to coax Noel to go with you.”  

 

  Shepard shifted nervously before nodding in thanks. He glanced out over the club and spotted a Quarian draped in dark green dancing out of grasp of a larger Batarian.

 

“Xanxus is a highly sought after weapons manufacturer.  They say every pistol he touches will have the firepower of a canon.”  Kasumi informs as the walked through Afterlife’s back door. 

 

  Fortunately they found Xanxus.  Unfortunately they found him in the middle of shooting a vorcha through the head.

 

“See that kid.”  Xanxus spoke gesturing with his gun to the large smoking hole where the Vorcha’s face used to be.  “You need to make a statement like that to get your point across to trash.”

 

“What if they transfer the credits as your holding the gun up to their head?”  The young quarian beside him asked curiously from his position petting the head of a large black and white varren.

 

“Accept it and then shoot the knee.”  Xanxus replied looking over into Shepard’s wide eyes.

 

  The ochre colored Turian’s mandibles flared studying the group of humans before him.  The two women were vastly different in size and personality.  The hooded one smiled at him gleefully while the taller one scowled at him.  Xanxus snorted at her face before facing Shepard.

 

  “The Illusive man paid a shitload of credits out for my assistance.” He started as he snapped his fingers causing the varren to prowl to his side.  “He also guaranteed Noel would be on this little mission crew of yours as well.”

 

“He is.”  Shepard replied shifting.  “We were just heading up to the main club to get him.”

 

“Good.”  Xanxus replied.  “Then you won’t mind if Kenn takes Bester and boards your ship.”

 

  The arms dealer walked off leaving a fuming Miranda, exasperated Shepard, and amused Kasumi in his wake.  The group got the quarian and varren settled in the large storage room off the shuttle bay.  Shepard returned to afterlife with Mordin instead of Miranda.  The sight upon entering the club was both sensual and terrifying. 

  Noel had wrapped his arms around Xanxus’ shoulders as the Turian nuzzled the part of his enviro-suit where the shorter’s neck would be.  Xanxus had his hands on the smaller male’s hips slowly easing them down and was using his foot to force a knife deeper into the hand of the now bruised and bloodied Batarian that was previously dancing with the Quarian.  

 

“Would recommend safe methods of intercourse, but guessing the two already heavily researched subject.”  Mordin said analyzing the couple.  “Can provide proper supplements for Quarian should he decide to remove enviro-suit while on board.

 

“I have no doubt you are 100% correct doctor.”  Kasumi giggled.

 

“Let’s just grab them and go already.”  Shepard gumbled. 

 

  Shepard could feel a migraine coming on just thinking about the criminals on his ship.  He approached the couple warrily and cleared his throat.

 

“You two ready?”  He asked.

 

“Of course my dear commander.”  Noel cooed.

 

  He unwrapped himself from the Turian and walked up to Shepard giving him a tight squeeze.

 

“Long time no see.  I heard you died from a couple of my contacts.”

 

“Cerberus rebuilt me.”  Shepard informed.

 

“Cerberus?  The ignorant bosh’tets that are anti-alien?”  Noel laughed.  “They were stupid enough to experiment on ancient beings they had no understanding of and attempted to create super soldiers.”

 

  Noel gave Shepard a once over.

 

“I guess they got one thing right.  You look good for a patchwork human.”

 

  The group of 5 returned to the Normandy and left its new members to themselves.  Xanxus gave Noel a glance over.

 

“Why did you let that scum touch you?”  He growled.

 

  Noel tilted his head before reaching up and caressing the dark clan marks on the Turian’s face.  His fingers traced from Xanxus’ mandibles up to the points on his fringe.

 

“Darling I would never dream of allowing another to touch me the way you do.  Remember Xan,  I told you all those years ago when I first arrived on the Citadel,  I belong to you.”

 

“Just as I to you.”

 

  Noel hugged the Turian and snuggled into his chest.  A soft rumbling started in Xanxus’ chest as he clutched the small Quarian tighter to himself.

 

“I can’t wait to look at you face to face again.”  Xanxus rumbled out.

 

“You just want to pull on my hair and bite me.”  Noel giggled as he twisted out of his arms and made his way over to Kenn.  He pat the teen on the shoulder before crouching down to pamper Bester with praise, scratches, and kissy noises.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

  “So, you’re Archangel.”  Noel chirped looking over Garrus in obvious mirth.  “I have to say I expected someone taller.”

 

  Garrus chuckled and turned from calibrating the main gun.

 

“Well I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of ‘you’re not what I expected’ over the years as well.”

 

“Comes with the territory.”

 

  Noel leaned casually against the wall beside the door with a smug air to his stance.  He saw that the Turian still used and modified the sniper rifle he supplied to him before Shepard took down Saren.

 

“I think I tried to kill your boyfriend at some point.”  

 

“I tried to kill you as payback, but I pitied you for the loss of your team.”

 

  Garrus froze up with a solemn look.

 

“Hey, just say the word and I’ll track down that traitor of yours.”  Noel hummed backing out of the main battery.  “After all, were teammates now Vakarian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in a row. I am really loving this AU.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus has a mission and Jack and Kasumi bond with Noel.

“Do you have a face under there?”  Jack asked as she poked at her food.

 

“Do you have skin under there? Of course, I have a fucking face.  I'm a living breathing sentient being.”

 

“You're so sassy.  I absolutely adore you.”  Kasumi laughed.

 

“And you're mischievous and I absolutely adore you.”  Noel chirped.

 

“How do you and the Turian fuck.”  Jack asked completely out of the blue.

 

“Can we please stop this conversation?”  Jacob asked in a strained voice.

 

“Aw is the little Cerberus mutt feeling embarrassed”  Jack taunted. “You can't talk with the big kids?”

 

“No, I just think it's not proper dinner conversation.”  He growled back.

 

“Well too fucking bad, I want to know how they do it” Jack sneered.

 

“I must admit I find myself curious as well.”  Kasumi grinned. 

 

“The same way 2 human guys go at it.”  Noel shrugged causing Jack to laugh.

 

“Have you ever slept with a human or an Asari?”  Kasumi asked.

 

“No.”  Noel laughed.

 

“How about other Turians?”  Jack pressed. “I mean they are ugly as shit to me but they have really sexy voices so I probably wouldn’t say no.”

 

“I've never been with anyone but Xanxus.”  Noel replied.

 

“He took your boyginity?”  Jack laughed.

 

“Actually I sold my body to him when I got to the Citadel after being exiled from the Migrant Fleet.”  Noel answered. 

 

 Everyone seemed shocked, but before they could ask more questions they were interrupted.

 

“Shepard we have a problem.”  Came the gruff voice of the Normandy’s most temperamental Turian. 

 

 Xanxus approached John with a glare and an equally pissed varren at his heels.  Today was apparently not a day of peace. Noel sighed and turned to face his lover as he sipped water through a straw. Jacob glared at Xanxus as Kasumi and Jack grinned, they were always up for the drama that followed the couple Kasumi dubbed Xoel.  

 

“My right hand just informed me that a shipment of my custom widows has been stolen by some piece of shit Batarian pirate.”

 

“Widows?”  John asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“The sniper rifle.”  Noel supplied standing from his chair. “Did Squalo say where they were heading?”

 

“One of Illium’s moons.”  Xanxus said before shifting nervously. “He also informed me that the person delivering the shipment was injured badly.”

 

 Noel eyed the turian’s nervous stance before a glare settled on his face.

 

“Who?”

 

 That question sent shivers down the spine of every human present.  Xanxus looked his lover in the eye with only mild fear.

 

“Bel.”

 

 Noel took a breath before turning to face John, making the commander freeze up like a rabbit cornered by a wolf.  

 

“Go kill those fuckers.”  Noel said softly with a look that rivaled an angry thresher maw.

 John slowly nodded and made his way to the elevator, giving the Quarian a wide berth.  

 

“Jack go with them.  They need a biotic and I don’t trust the Cerberus goons.”  Noel said to the woman with slightly hollow eyes.

 

 She nodded sensing the seriousness of the situation before jogging after the commander.  Noel could count on both hands the number of people he cared for in this galaxy. Xanxus was his lover, Fran his baby brother, Lussuria his best friend,  and then there was Kenn and Belphegor his children in all but blood. While Kenn had joined him only a few months after the start of the younger’s pilgrimage,  Belphegor had been with him since he was a child. If anything happened to him Noel would eradicate the group who took him.

 

“Are you alright?”  Kasumi asked carefully.

 

 Noel glanced at the human and gave a nod.

 

“Yes,  I just need to go think for a little while.  I'll be in starboard observation.” 

 

 Noel stood from the chair and left the room with a downcast gaze.

  
  


 It was some hours later that the door to the observation deck opened. Noel was gazing sightlessly out into the black of space not paying the one who entered any mind.  

 

“The Prince demands that you acknowledge his presence when he arrives governess.”  A laughing voice demanded making Noel whip around in shock and relief. 

 

“Bel?”  

 

“Who else ushishishishi?”  The teen laughed.

 

 Noel jumped up pulling the blonde into his arms.  Bel continued to laugh as he accepted the others worried embrace.

 

“Who hurt you?”

 

“They’re dead now.”

 

“Did Xanxus kill them all?”

 

“He blew up their ship for good measure.”

 

 Noel stepped back to take in the human’s bruised face and busted lip.  He gently tugged the teen to the infirmary. He pushed him to sit on the bed and stepped away so that the doctor could look him over.  He left them and made his way down to hangar deck and upon seeing his turian lover pounced on to him. He hooked his legs around Xanxus’ waist as he clung to the black fatigues.

 

“Thank you.”  

 

 Xanxus grunted as he wrapped his arm around the quarian.     

 

“I know how you feel about the kid.  I saved him because of you but also because he's mine too.”  Xanxus said as he sat on a nearby cot holding Noel in his lap.

 

“I knew you loved him, even if he is a little shit.”  Noel snorted.

 

“No one said anything about love.  I tolerate that little bastard.”

 

“Aw is the big bad Turian upset?”  Noel cooed in a baby voice.

 

“The big bad Turian is about a second away from mauling you.”

 

“Is he?  Well, I think he deserves to get a little bite.  After all, he bought one of my babies home?”

 

“Oh Spirits, you don't call them that to their face do you?”

 

“Course I do why wouldn't I?”

 

“They're going to have the biggest fucking ego I hope you understand that.”  Xanxus huffed leaning his forehead onto the Quarian’s helmet

 

“Better they know that now than have someone have low expectations of them later.”

 

“I hate to see what Kenn will be like in a year.”

 

“Beautiful and deadly.”

 

“Please stop.”

 

“Love you too darling.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel Loyalty Mission

Shepard and Tali had just finished their debriefing when the annoyed voice of Miranda came over the intercom.

“Shepard we received an unusual message from Kahje.  They claim to have something of extream importance for us to look into.”

“A hanar does?”  Shepard asked incredulously as he leads Tali to her new station in engineering.

“No, they stated very clearly that they are not a hanar.”  Miranda sighs in irritation.  “They sent me coordinates to a residence in one of the dome cities. 

“Did the sender use a name?”  Shepard asked.

“Fran.”

“What?”  Xanxus paused on his way to the lift.  “Did you just say, Fran?”

“Yes.”  Miranda answered annoyed at repeating herself.

  The turian whips around to Shepard with an intense gaze.

“We need to take Noel and go to that planet.”

“Why?  What does it have to do with Noel?”  Shepard asked confused at the Turians urging.

“Fran is his little brother.”

* * *

 

“I thought you lived on the Citadel?”  Shepard asked.

“I do.  However, after I met Xanxus my parents sent a message about raising my brother away from the fleet.  Apparently, my actions had brought suspicion upon them and they didn’t want my brother involved.  We organized a meet up; I took my brother, along with Bel, and raised them here on Kahje.”  Noel said.  “I renamed him Fran for his protection from the life I live in the underground.”

“Your real name isn’t Noel?”  Shepard asked surprised.

“No.  It isn’t.”  Noel said softly as the transporter landed in front of a small apartment complex.  “I  gave up my name the day I decided that befriending and studying the geth was more important than the fleet.

  Tali’s eyes widened as she finally understood exactly who stood before her.  She took in his androgynous body type, unusual name, and criminal background before everything seemed to snap into place in her mind.

“You’re Fae’Xaala Nar Gehanna!”  She squealed making Noel freeze in place.  “You are the youngest quarian in history to be exiled from the migrant fleet!”

  Noel turned to her and nodded.  Xanxus and Kenn, who up to that point were silent looked at Noel with a sympathetic gaze.  They knew how hush hush he was on his life before the exile.

“I am.”

  Without another word he led them up to a door and punched in a code to unlock it.  As soon as the door shut the decontamination scan started.

“Why the cleaning?”  Shepard asked.

“Because I designed the house, with the Hanar’s help, to basically be a giant clean room.  A place I can remove my enviro suit safely within for extended periods of time.”  Noel replied in a proud tone.

“That’s amazing!”  Tali chirped excitedly.  “How long are you able to go without your suit?”

“I manage about 4hours outside a clean room without a suit before my immune system starts going screwy.”  Noel informed.  “I can go 9 within one, but it took years for my body to adjust.  Fran can go without a bit longer than me though.”

  Tali seemed starstruck over the elder quarian as the decontamination finally ended.  The groups stepped into the next room and were greeted with the sight of a head of teal hair and a large screen playing Fleet and Flotilla.

“Are you kidding me Fran?  Again with this vid?”  Noel asked amused.

  Fran shifted on the couch and turned around to eye the group curiously.  Shepard froze in shock.  The lavender skin being held swirling marks decorating rounded cheeks and a slender neck.  Unnatural glowing eyes stared at the group with a bored gaze.  Kenn immediately joined the other young adult on the couch to watch the cheesy romance on screen.

“Did you send the commander a message?”  Noel asked as he settled in a nearby chair.

“Yeah.”  Fran said in boredom as his eyes shifted away from the frozen human.  “I received a message from my research team.  Apparently, their experiment with the thorian rounds I was developing for you went south.  The scientists that were charged with repurposing the spores were exposed to the gas and went crazy.  I figured since Shepard dealt with them before he could do it again.”  

  Noel nodded before facing Shepard.  The commander still hadn’t looked away from his baby brother’s face.  He laughed finally snapping the human out of it.

“Yes, that’s what we look like.”  Noel hummed.

“You’re hair is a different color than mine.”  Tali told the younger male.

“Brother and I have the same shade.”  He smirked.

  Noel stood shoving his lover into the chair he vacated and petting Bester’s head in affection.

“Let’s go, commander, we can use knock out rounds.”  Noel grinned patting his shoulder as he pushed Tali toward the door.  

* * *

 

  Commander Shepard was staring again, but this time it was directed on his squad mate’s now revealed face.  His hair was the same jewel tone as Fran, but much longer and piled into a messy bun.  Noel could have been his younger siblings twin if his face and eyes were not so narrow.

“Kolyat around?”  Noel asked as his fluorescent eyes read through a datapad.

“No, and I’m starting to miss him.  The beds cold now.”  Fran yawned leaning against the elder’s legs.

“All it takes is a tasteful nude and a well-acted begging audio clip and trust me he’ll be on the first ship back.”  Noel chirped making Tali choke in disbelief.  “I guarantee it.”

  Xanxus smirked and settled a talon tipped hand on the unmasked quarian’s face.  Shepard shook his head in amusement and disbelief.  

“No, he won’t.  He took a contract.”  Fran informed with an annoyed frown.

“Where?”  Noel asked curiously.  “He hasn’t made that much of a name for himself yet.”

“Citadel I think.”

“Come with us then; I’m sure Kenn would be more than happy to look after the house for us.”

  Fran’s gaze drifted as he thought over his options. It couldn’t hurt.

“Ok.”  Fran agreed moving to his feet.  “I’ll go pack.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Suicide Mission

“When we make it out of this I am taking a long vacation.” Noel grumbled as he sent a powerful electric charge through a collector.

“Don’t be such a pussy.” Jack snorted. “This ain’t that bad.”

“I may not know what you consider ‘bad’ Jack, but this situation is defiantly a shit storm.” Garrus laughed humorlessly.

Everyone was directing attention away from Shepard, Miranda, and Zaeed as Kasumi opened gateways for them. Keeping the collectors busy was easy, looking at them the entire time was a nightmare.

“Eww! I got collector goo on my helmet.” Noel squeaked after shooting one of the creatures through an eye.

Garrus gave a heavy sigh as they continued to shoot targets and blast them away.

“Just wipe it off.” Their temporary commander told him.

Snickering could be heard as Tali approached his side with her combat drone.

“We are almost at the rendezvous point. You can clean it off there.” Tali giggled.

Noel groaned at her words before moving forward. He pulled out his assault turret and tossed it in front of the group. The tiny robot released a dual stream of fire and electricity upon the incoming group of collector drones.

“Meeting point ahead.” Xanxus called out smashing his assault rifle into a collector’s face viciously.

“About damn time.” Jack grunted stalking past the umber Turian in an attempt to get there quicker.

Noel was most defiantly taking a vacation from any hands-on work after this suicide mission.

~*~

“This is fucking insane.” Xanxus breathed as the colonist woman was liquified before their eyes.  
  
Shepard ordered the other pods opened and rushed to help the captured colonists out of their prisons.

“Someone is going to have to escort them back.” Mirada informed.

Shepard glanced around the group with a determined eye before they landed on the Salarian scientist.

“Mordin, help the crew back to the Normandy and tend to the injured.”

The Salarian agreed readily. Noel took the time they had calming the crew to check his lover over for any injuries. He ran his fingers over the scars on his face and crest with a smile hidden behind glass.

“Garrus is giving you quite the run for your money darling. He’s good with a gun, ran a merc killing vigilante group, he’s persuasive, and now he has rather attractive scars.” Noel snickered. “I may just snatch him off to have my wicked way with him.”

Xanxus snorted dragging the Quarian into his side.

“I’d set his scaly ass on fire the second he turned his back. There is no way in hell you are leaving me.”

Noel sighed cuddling into his side.

“You are absolutely right.”

“Get a room!” Jack yelled at them with an amused tone.

Kasumi just gave he secretive smiled tapping away at her omni-tool.

~*~

Shepard gave his speech and the team gazed at him with determination and anticipation. This was it. They either win this battle or there was no hope left for the galaxy. The commander was taking Tali and Garrus with him, no doubt due to the budding romance and brotherly affection, and the rest of the team would back him up. Xanxus, not letting the moment of calm go to waste, gestured for Noel to remove his helmet allowing everyone to see the ethereal beauty beneath it. The Quarian smiled raising up to kiss the plated lips of the umber Turian. Xanxus was quick to tangle his talons into thickly bound teal hair. When they separated Xanxus smirked at his little lover’s warm smile.

“If we survive this shit, we are retiring. No more fucking deals in alleys, no more space pirates, and no more contracts. We pass on the mantles and live in a cushy ass penthouse on the citadel. Ok.”

“Ok.” Noel beamed jumping into the others arms ignoring the looks of awe, disbelief, and hope.

Shepard watched the couple and then turned to his own little Quarian. She watched the criminals with starry eyes.

“That’s so romantic.”

The commander smiled down at her before swearing to make it through this battle just so he could see the happy grin on her face again.

~*~

The base shook drawing confused looks from the still fighting squad. What the hell was going on? Did they win? Was it over? A shout from the commander to run was all the warning they needed to sprint for the exit. It felt like hours and at times it felt like they wouldn’t make it, but the sight of the transport car and the leap of faith they all took to jump into it solidified one thought. They did it. They stopped the collectors. Unfortunately, they also understood that the reapers would now be just around the corner ready to kill them all. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mass Effect 3 Start

Fran frowned up at his boyfriend, suit off due to their previous actions of intimacy. The Drell sighed leaning down to press a kiss to the teal haired Quarian’s head. They were wrapped up in expensive grey silk sheets and had no plans on moving anytime soon. A lot had happened since his brother’s return from the ‘suicide mission’. He handed his entire criminal empire over to Fran’s pseudo fucking insane, but undoubtedly brilliant, brother Belphegor. Xanxus passed his own title to Ken after he was certain the young Quarian had everything he was taught by the Turian drilled into his brain. The couple then set themselves up in the Silversun strip where they spend their days being crazy rich socialites. No one fucked with the power couple because they all knew exactly who the two were and use to be.   
Kolyat’s father was offered a room in the couple’s apartment since Noel installed his clean room technology before they set foot inside. Thane was grateful for it and spent his time going between their home, Kolyat and Fran’s apartment, and the hospital. Kolyat and his father were getting along a lot better now and often went to lunch together. Everyone was just keeping busy, distracting themselves from the Reaper invasion. Fran had never been so happy to have left his childhood home in time.

“What’s on your mind?” Kolyat asked smoothing a finger over Fran’s furrowed brows.

“Whether or not that fake prince has destroyed the empire yet.”

The Drell snorted burying his face into the other’s lavender tinted neck.   
  
“Liar.” He breathed before his dark eyes started darting to follow an unseen figure. “Skin soft and bare for the stars to see. The tiniest of smiles few are gifted. Hot breathing and trembling flesh. Ecstasy no other could pull from me and Love no other could share with me. A vision in pale blue light. Like a goddess of clarity and truth encompassing me in a cleansing light.”

“You should add that to the book.” Fran mused. “It’s always fun when you compare me to a deity of some sort.”

Kolyat chuckles kissing the smaller’s lips sending a rush of euphoric bliss to Fran’s head.

“The galaxy will know just how much I worship you.”

Fran hummed trailed his fingers along the other’s back before continuing to contemplate what the future might have in store for them all.

~*~

Noel finished searing steaks and was in the process of plating them when a vid call alert sounded through the quiet apartment. Thane looked up from his book with a curious gaze. Noel turned off the stove stop and made his way to the office. A small smile drifted on his face as he answered.

“Long time no see. How are you Garrus?”

‘As well as I can be given the circumstances.’ The Turian said as his face pixilated into view.

“I heard about your home. I hope your family is safe.”

‘Thank you. I called to tell you that Shepard’s back in action and we need some help.’

“Whatever you need, I’ll get it.”

‘Thanks. I’ll forward everything Shepard is planning and what you can do to help, but the main thing, for now, is to keep your ears open for anyone who may be able to help with building this Prothean tech.

“Prothean tech?”

‘The messages and docs I send you will explain everything.’

“Alright then. Make sure you all let me know when you dock in the Citadel, I’ll give over any info or resources I have on hand.”

‘Thanks, Noel.’

“Anything for my dear commander.”

~*~

“We simply must stop meeting like this.” Noel purred as he rounded the bar to reach Shepard’s side. “What would people think if it was found out that the great commander Shepard got all his information from people he meets up within bars?”

“Noel.” Shepard nodded at the Quarian wrapped in sleek black fabric and high heeled boots with actual stilettos instead of heels.

“How the hell are you walking in those?!” James exclaimed at the sight of the lithe male.

“Honestly, they are just for vanity purposes. That part of my foot wasn’t designed to touch the ground sweetheart.” Noel laughed. “I can teach you a few things on Quarian anatomy if you are interested.”

For a second both humans looked intrigued but the gruff voice of a familiar Turian halted their thought process.

“The hell you will. They can download a fucking book.” Xanxus huffed.

“Now, now, my love.” Noel cooed patting the scared Turian’s cheek. “The dear commander needs to know how to please his lady.”  
Shepard choked on his drink.

“On another note, I managed to send quite a few underground merc groups your way, the queen and her children were delivered to the Prothean weapon, and I slipped a little something extra into your specter terminal.” Noel listed as he curled himself around Xanxus’ arm.

“Wow, you work fast.” James whistled at all the work the former crime lord had done in such a short amount of time.

“Who do you think I am? An amateur?”

“Don’t fucking ask how it gets done, just accept the help.” Xanxus scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> [ glitteryreptiles < /a> Come hang out on Tumblr!](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
